Guidance Time
by LeticiaVN
Summary: Jade is always getting into trouble, that's why she is always into Guidance, messing with his heart. Oneshot.


**Jade is always getting into trouble, that's why she is always into Guidance, messing with his heart.**  
**Oneshot.**

**Guidance Time**

He was waiting for her, again.

Jade. She was an often requested guest in his office lately, because she was often getting in trouble. He laughed at his thought, he knew it was wrong to have such a lovely picture of one of those young little students, but he did anyway. Those storm-blue eyes haunted him whenever he closed his own, her rare smile filled him with harmony and in the very moment that he saw her face, opening the door, he smiled. For a second.

- Jade. I almost missed you. If you could only stay a day away from the Guidance – Lane said, obviously pleased with her rebel soul.

- I don't know why they keep telling me to come, I am NOT gonna stop being who I am – she said, already sitting down – let's get this over - he saw what she wanted him to see; a deep boring expression between her eyes, nose and start of her lips, because right in the end, could be seen a twisted line, suggesting a devil smile.

- I'm not asking you to change who you are, I'm asking you to stop bothering Sinjin, Robbie and all the nerdy boys in this school. Who was the victim this time?

- Robbie – she laughed, putting her bag aside and grabbing with both hands her cup of coffee – it's not my fault he has mental problems. You know, HE should be here.

- Fifth time this week. We're on Tuesday yet – it was his time to give her a boring look – why so much peeve with him?

- Because he's stupid – she said right away. He found it weird.

- Why so much hate towards him? - she starred at him, speechless. It had no answer she would share with him – this must stop, Jade. I can help you.

She put her coffee down, what meant a lot, and got up.

- You're not leaving this room until we're finished.

- I think we are. You can't help me.

- Sit down, now! – he said, firmly, forcing her to obey his request – first of all, I'm your counselor, so show me some respect – she hissed because of his tone towards her – second of all, when I say I can help you, I really can. You just need to trust me. – this time, he got up and walked through her, sitting by her side – can you trust me?

She never, ever thought she would even consider telling someone about that, but being with Lane gave her so much comfort she could feel it coming… her break down. But she would be seen as a weak girl if she did tell him.

And he… he almost could hear her heart beating… oh, how he wanted to hug her and kiss that pretty mouth, take her cares away, away from that messing heart.

- I am not weak – she whispered.

- I know you're not and the first step to show this is by facing your fears. – he embraced her in a shy, friendly hug, he convinced himself it was harmless.

- Can you help me getting through this? – she mumbled on the edge, accepting his embrace.

- Sure I can.

- He abuses me – it slipped from her lips and then she stopped talking for a moment to breath heavily – everyday my mom isn't home, he comes to my room… to touch me – she couldn't face him, she looked away from his pious eyes and he felt surprised, but he couldn't show any reaction to that, even though it hurt so bad inside his own heart.

- Did he threat you somehow, not to tell anyone? – Lane tighten his hold around her.

- Several times. But I'm afraid things will change if I do tell anyone… my mom… - tears were formed on her eyes, but they never fell.

He was filled with rage and wanting so bad to protect her from her fears. She was abused. Abused. Scared. He couldn't take it.

- You're not alone. If things change, it will be for better. This can't go on – she looked at him, for a moment, terrified.

- You can't tell anybody. No way.

- But…

- You're not telling anyone. I trusted you, if you tell someone… then I can't trust anymore – she used her threatening tone and he did feel threatened, of thepossibility she would never trust him again.

Lane cupped her face in his hands and she pushed him away.

- Do you want to talk about it?

- Talk won't make me feel better – she said already hardening her tone, becoming usual Jade.

- I think it can – he cleared his throat and got up, walking to his chair – that's why I'm scheduling you for lots of meetings with me.

He lost his hope; he gave up of his desires to help her through. And she complained between her teeth.

- Ya can't force me. Not even Cat has scheduled meetings with you – she got up, angry and he smiled.

- I might like your company – he joked, but it wasn't a lie – About your issue…

- I have no issue! – but she sat anyway.

He looked right into her eyes again, he loved to do so, she was his little piece of heaven… or hell, if you really think about it.

- We will work this out, when we finish it, I swear, you'll be just an angel.

- You just not said that – she smiled, looking down – you're so ingenuous. It's even cute thinking this.

He laughed, she laughed. Then an awkward moment lied down between them.

- Are we over by now? – she asked, softly.

- Yes, you can go and rest. I'll see you tomorrow.

- Tomorrow? – she got up, putting her bag on her arm.

- Yes. You cannot miss. If anything goes wrong, just call me – he wrote his number on a little piece of paper and handed to her. She took it, rolling her eyes and looking over him.

- Thank you - she was paying attention to a very peculiar lampshade, when, out of nowhere, she took his face and kissed his cheek, smiling for a while, but in the minute she put one step out of his room, she was Jade West again.

Jade West. Why couldn't she be just someone else? Just some random girl, from another school? No, just some random woman, he met somewhere else, away from Hollywood Arts?

He got up and realized she left her coffee there, he took it and saw her red lipstick on its cover. He smelled it and, well, it smelled like coffee, but sweeter.

If she was just some random girl, from far away, she wouldn't be Jade West, she wouldn't be his secret love.

* * *

**He did the right thing in the end, he called them.  
- Hi, I'm Lane Napper, from Hollywood Arts, and I have a case for you, one of my students is being abused by her father...  
**

* * *

**What do you think?  
I wouldn't ship them, but when I got the idea, I couldn't resist...  
oh, I couldn't decide what rating it would be better... T is fine, right? :S  
;***


End file.
